Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep12: Welcome to Zec
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Gaz is finally free from her cage and gets the privilege of exploring her new home on Zec. Meanwhile as Joshua lies in the hospital fighting for his life, his brother Joseph is now on trial; facing possible imprisonment for various crimes!
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim...**

The chaotic actions of four Cadets has the lives of our favorite characters in a tail spin! They have attacked one another, and create havoc in the streets of Dib's home town; not to mention they played a hand in the destruction of human property while endangering the life of an innocent human. And now four out of the five cadets have been sentenced to death!

The Tallest have just sent a clear message to the collective; they will stop at nothing to keep their power. But unknown to them their one Irken enemy has grown in numbers. Tak and Goalit have banned together in hopes of insuring the future of the Amons and their race.

Meanwhile Former Invader Zim continues to wrestle with his feelings towards his people as he prepares for his own trail. Will he be found innocent? Or is Zim's cover finally blown?

 **NOW!**

 **Season 1 Episode** **12: Welcome to Zec**

 **Episode Summary:** Gaz is finally free from her cage and gets the privilege of exploring her new home on Zec. Meanwhile as Joshua lies in the hospital fighting for his life, his brother Joseph is now on trial; facing possible imprisonment for various crimes!

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to Invader Zim: RenegadesSeason 1 Episode 11: Inner Demons. So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: The Beginning of the End.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	2. Part 1

**Episode 12: Welcome to Zec (Part 1)**

 **(135 years ago)**

This was it!

This was the very moment that could make him or break him!

Cadet Zim squirmed as he stood in line for his final exam, he had work long and hard for ten long years now, and finally he was here; at the end of the rope! Finally he would learn his true purpose!

' _But what if my true purpose is death?'_ Cadet Zim shivered at the thought, for he bared a deadly secret. And that secret was that he was defective, and he knew it! He had been lucky to have been born an Amon in the first place otherwise he would have already been dead! But now that he had stepped down there was no saving him.

The computer brain would see right through his defenses and it would sentence him to death!

' _No I've come too far, for this to stop me!'_ Cadet Zim declared inwardly _'I must fool this brain, it can be done for I have done it before!'_ He knew this to be true because every PAK was inspected before it was attached to a new born Smeet. If the PAK was defective it was destroyed, but Zim had somehow crossed under their radar.

And if he could just remember how than he could be saved.

' _But how my memories from my past life was drained before I was attached to my new body that's how it is for every PAK. So how can I remember a strategy that's been drained from my mind?'_

It was a troubling question to say the least, and he was running out of time!

Then suddenly as the testing unit door opened one thought formed in his mind.

' _You are normal, you are not defective, and you are one of thousands... You will never stand out...'_

Cadet Zim wasn't sure of where this thought had come from, but it sounded familiar to him, as if he had thought the exact same thing before. So with really nothing else to go with he allowed the words to take hold as he entered the testing unit and closed the door.

"Irken Zim you are by far the most diverse Irken I have ever met!" The Computer Brain boomed.

' _Really we just met?'_ Cadet Zim thought.

"No you may not remember but I am the Computer who brought you to life all those years ago." The brain told him.

' _Whoa did she just read my thoughts?'_ Cadet Zim Wondered.

"Yes Zim now Pay attention!" The brain boomed. "One wrong thought and this could all be over for you." She reminded him. "If I label you defective not even your Amon heritage can save you now." She warned.

"I Understand." Cadet Zim assured her.

"Then let's begin!" The computer boomed.

Cadet Zim tensed as the Computer Brain wrapped its tentacles around his head and the next thing he saw was darkness!

Cadet Zim's eyes tried to adjust to the darkness as he looked around the room. Only to find that he was no longer in the Testing Unit, but trapped in the middle of some dark void.

' _Where am I?'_ he asked himself.

' _We are in the void of you most inner thoughts young one.'_ A voice rasped.

Cadet Zim gasped as the computer brain metallized in front of him.

' _It is here that we will test the value of your mind.'_

Cadet Zim watched as visons of his past began to flash all around him.

' _Your life has been a hard one, but weather you've realized it or not your hardships have molded you into a warrior.'_

' _I'm too small to be a warrior.'_ Cadet Zim thought.

' _You maybe small...'_ The brain seemed to agree. _'But you have something more valuable than height and physical strength...'_

' _Yeah like what!'_ Cadet Zim snapped.

' _Devotion.'_ The brain answered. _'You have a devotion for your people, one that I have not seen in any Irken since the Ancients ruled.'_

The Ancients, Cadet Zim had heard of them; back than all Irkens were pure breeds, and young was brought into the world by natural birth, not test tubes. However as time grew on, and technology took root things changed, natural birth resulted in at least 1/5 of their young being born with some sort of birth defect.

And for Amons birth defects result in death more than not, so in order to save their kind from dwindling further they changed tactics; Young would be created not born, this way the brains could manipulate the young and alter those for the better before the defect took root.

It was a solid solution...

However even solid solutions can produce a few upsets, some way or another a strand of DNA was made weaker than the others, this strand soon produced the second breed of Irken: The Shew!

Shews were smaller, and showed no developments of the Amons special abilities, however the Irkens did not believe in something ridiculous as being defective; no they were unique and different didn't mean useless!

It meant new opportunities to excel!

However once Tallest Miyuki gained control of Irk everything changed for she believed only certain Irkens deserved to live, while others were simply in the way. The Ancients had looked upon the horrors of what Irk had become, and had left, disgusted in the new ways of their people.

Leaving Irk to plunge into darkness!

Yes, everyone knew about how the Ancients had abandoned their people...

' _What good is devotion when you're powerless?'_ Zim growled.

' _If you are not devoted to your people than you are a waste! An Amon should want nothing but the best for his people. He should slave away with the determination to do nothing but serve his kind as he brings them into the new generation.' The brain snapped._

Cadet Zim knew what the computer was getting at, and it wasn't going to work. ' _You can't make me doubt my decision to step down!'_ he snapped. _'I made the right choice!'_

' _Have you?'_ The brain asked _. 'You know it's the Tallest who are trying to sabotage you, and yet you do nothing!'_

' _They're just staking their claim!'_ Cadet Zim hissed.

' _They are power hungry swine!'_ The Brain corrected him. _'And if you think it will stop with you than you are wrong!'_

' _I have stepped down and there is no going back!'_

Silence...

It dragged on...and then...

'Very well, you have made your choice.' The Brain sighed.

This was it, the moment she sentenced him to death!

' _No young one, I will not send you to your death.'_ The brain told him. _'Your name speaks volumes of your future. You are one of greatness, and one day you will bring us back to simpler times. For sometimes we must walk backwards in order to move forward.'_

Cadet Zim found her words funny, but shrugged them off as he waited his fate.

' _Cadet Zim you are small, but even small things have their worth; your devotion shall serve your people well. Promise me you will never lose that devotion.'_

' _I promise.'_ Cadet Zim assured her.

' _Than from this day forward I label the as an Invader! Serve your people well young one!'_

Invader Zim's chest swelled with pride as the darkness faded around him, the test was over; and he had a bright future ahead of him.

However what the Invader didn't know was the brain had chosen this job on purpose!

For all brains could see the future of each individual of their people, and this brain knew that one day this job as an Invader would lead Zim to a plant that would show him his true destiny.

And that planet was called Earth!

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

This was it!

This was the moment that her freedom would begin!

Gaz sighed in relief as Tak appeared in front of her cage.

"Sorry this would have happened sooner, but I had to attend some stupid trail because a bunch of cadets tried to kill each other." Tak explained.

"Really?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah and get this some humans were involved too." Tak laughed.

"What idiots!" Gaz mused.

The two laughed as Tak opened her cage.

"I can't believe we're actually in business!" Tak admitted out loud to her. "I mean I just never thought a plan to destroy the Tallest would ever work.

Gaz couldn't agree more, things were finally starting to look up, and nothing could stop her now!

* * *

 **(In Zec's Maximum Prison Unit!)**

Jail!

It was no place for children…Then again he wasn't really a child.

Zim, who was disguised as the human Joseph, paced his cell back and forth awaiting the inedible fate of his demise. He had no doubt that the Cadets would be found innocent, just the thought of those cadets, and what they did sent his nerves into a frenzy!

The monsters had set his home on fire with Dib still inside, and laughed as it burned to the ground! And now Dib, someone who had been like a brother to him for more than a year, was now fighting for his life in some hospital bed; and it was all because of them!

Zim tried to swallow his anger, it did not go down easily. ' _And to think I actually wanted to save them!'_ Zim felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it. ' _Those beast don't deserve my devotion, or my loyalty! They are animals that would soon murder one another for their own personal gain then stand up for what's right! I can't believe I use to be the same way!'_ Zim almost vomited at the thought.

' _How could I have been so naïve to think I could save both of them? And how could I have been stupid enough to want too?! They have never respected me, for years they have walked all over me well no more! I don't need them nor do I want them to be around! When this is all over I'll stay with Dib and Gaz, they're my real family not these Irken swine!'_

Zim forced himself to push his anger away, as much as he hated it he had to focus. If he ever wanted to see Dib or Gaz ever again he had to be found innocent!

Luckily he did know a thing or two about Irken trials; considering the fact that he had been in a few himself. He knew what to say, all he had to do was play the victim, besides the spy drone that had arrived on the scene claimed to have seen everything. Which means Cadet Rene's confession to the crime would be recorded and presented to the court. It would then become clear to the court that Joseph's actions were out of hurt and anger for his loses.

Still Joseph had assaulted the Cadet, he could be held for at least 3 months for said crime.

' _I have to do whatever it takes to get out of here and see Dib, even if that means…sucking up to THEM!'_ Zim stiffened another growl as an Irken Guard approached his cell.

"It's time!" the Irken Guard spoke as he opened his cell. "Don't try anything stupid human, just do what you're told, and you'll be out to see your brother in no time."

"Is he alright?" Zim tried not to sound hostel, it wasn't easy. In all honestly he wanted to punch the guard in the face. The swine had been watching him like a hawk and even had the nerve and try to befriend him during his, now 2 day stay.

Try being the key word!

Why? Zim had an idea. The Irken race always had their guards try, and befriend the accused in order to earn their trust. They knew if the guards were trusted enough then the accused would let their own guard down and reveal their true selves, they may even slip something that can in turn be used against them in trail.

So Zim had no doubt a Spy drone was nearby recording everything.

"He is recovering well." the guard assured him. "That's a strong brother you got there."

"I hope he pulls through, he's all I have you know?" Joseph sniffled wiping the tears from his eyes. It wounded his pride to cry like a pathetic cry baby in front of this Irken pest; but it did have the desired effect.

"Come let's get this over with so you may be there to see him wake up." The guard looked almost heartbroken as he put Zim in chains and lead him to the awaiting court room.

* * *

 **(Back IN Dib's Home Town at the hospital...)**

She had never felt such anger in all her years of living, but seeing him now, one of her closest friends in a hospital bed; tore at her insides!

Rachel Hearting wiped the tears from her eyes as she brushed Josh's hair out of his face. The Irken doctors had him hooked up to several machines in hopes that it would help clear the boy's lungs. The fire had destroyed the Campbell home leaving nothing but a pile of ash.

Rachel remembered how the resistance had to close up the secret tunnel that lead to the underground Seward System from the Campbell's kitchen. They also had to commandeer the robot doubles and any other traces that could link Josh and his brother to the Resistance.

"Thank you for letting us see him." Rachel said to the Principal Razi who at the moment was standing by the door.

"Yeah thank." Mark mumbled too lost in his worries for Josh to remember to show Principal Razi a lick of respect. Even though the Irken Female had kindly given them a ride during school to see Josh.

"It means a lot to us to know he's okay" James said giving his cousin a dirty look.

"Of course" Principal Razi forced a smile. "You and your friends are the closes family he has right now." She sighed "You know, since Joseph is…"

"In jail!" Rachel finished rather bluntly.

"Yes..." Principal Razi spoke coldly.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Rachel asked her voice more emotional now.

"I'd like to say that I know my students very well" Principal Razi answered. "And I know for a fact Joseph would never do this; he loves his brother, and would do anything for him. The court will realize this and see things in his favor."

"I hope your right." Rachel said.

"I am!" Principal Razi assured her, but her voice was shaking almost as if she didn't believe her own words and Rachel didn't blame her; no one could!

After all when you lived in a world ruled by the most corrupted dictators in the universe there was only one person's judgment you could trust, and that was your own!

Rachel could only hope for a miracle to come and save the day. What she didn't know was that fate did have something in mind, but weather it was a miracle or not remained to be seen!

* * *

 **Welcome to Zec (Part1) END**


	3. Part 2

**Episode 12: Welcome to Zec (Part 2)**

' _One wrong thought and it would all be over!'_

Joseph shivered at those words and for good reason. The human court system was nothing compared to that of an Irken trail.

There was only one judge, one jury, and one prosecutor!

Joseph suppressed another shiver as he was lead into the Irken Court room.

Like a Human court room it had a section for an audience to attend, and Joseph could see that it was filled to the brim with Irkens. In the front of the room stood a podium much like the one a human judge would sit at. But this podium was not for the judge it was for him!

Joseph allowed the guard to lead him to the podium where he sat down showing no resistance. To his left at the far side of the room stood 12 chairs. These seats where not for the Jury but for the 12 most important figures of the Irken race. Joseph examined them out of the corner of his eye. He could see that the chairs for the Tallest where empty: They had yet to arrive! But at the moment he could care less about them.

For one of the 12 was watching him like a vulture waiting for his moment to strike.

General Kazar sat right beside the Tallest's empty chairs and one empty chair rested to his right.

' _That's Koi's seat!'_ He realized. Guilt threatened to take hold that was until General Kazar caught his eye!

Joseph couldn't stop himself from tensing up _'Does he recognize me? Have I been found out?!'_ was he really that easy to read! _'No!'_ his mind screamed as he forced himself to relax as he turned away. He had to stop thinking like himself, or they would find out who he really was; and it would all be over!

' _You are human! You are a worthless worm!'_ Joseph clinged to those words for he knew they were the only words that would keep him alive. Yes he knew what was coming!

Any other human or Irken for that matter would be unprepared, but not Joseph! No he had full knowledge of what would happened next for he had already lived through this before! He eyed the door to his right knowingly; yes he knew all too well what would be coming out of that door and it wouldn't be some Irken Judge in black robes.

An Irken service drone stood distracting him from his thoughts. "All rise for the arrival of our All Mighty Tallest!" The service drone boomed loudly.

The door to his left opened and the very source of his hatred entered the room!

Tallest Red and Purple basked in the glorious chanting of their Irken followers as they walked to their seats.

Joseph suppressed a growl…..

It wasn't easy. They were, the objects of his very rage and anger. The ones that had taken away the love of his life, and used her as a pawn against him!

' _How could I have trusted them?! I stepped down for them!'_ Joseph could feel his anger boiling over and somewhere deep inside the beast was stirring! _'I gave up everything for you! My free will, my statues! I served you with my life and you did this!'_

Joseph closed his eyes in fear as he realized the truth…

It was happening again! The beast inside of him was trying to take over, he had to calm down now or else he'd find himself waking up in a nightmare!

He shivered as he remembered the last time he lost the fight with the monstrous beast! He had killed Koi! And somehow the he knew something similar would happen right now if he didn't get control of himself and soon!

Joseph forced himself to swallow down his rage.

It was far from easy but he managed. He forced himself to push the beast into the further regions of his mind. He didn't like it but he had to pay attention to the matter at hand before he ruined everything!

' _Focus'_ he warned himself ' _Once it enters the room the judging will begin!'_

"Human Joseph Campbell" Tallest Red spoke as he read Joseph's name from a slip of paper. "You stand here before this court room accused of various crimes, crimes that include being out of our home of residence well past curfew, street fighting, and assaulting two cadets."

"How do you plead?" Purple asked in a booming voice!

Joseph closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before speaking.

"I plead guilty..." Joseph's mouth felt like sandpaper. "I admit that I was out past curfew on the night in question, I was involved in a fight and I did assault two cadets."

The audience gasped at his response.

"You do understand that by admitting to these crimes you could spend the next 3 months in prison?" Tallest Red asked.

"Yes your grace I understand" Joseph answered.

"Then why admit?" Tallest Purple asked the obvious.

"With all due respect My Grace to deny the truth would only make my case worse." Joseph answered humbly. It wasn't an easy pill to swallow!

"Very well, if it were up to me I would throw you in the darkest cell in our prison for assaulting one of our own, and I would never let you out! But sadly it is not up to me!" Tallest Red growled.

Joseph knew he was lying, If it were up to Tallest Red he would be killed. _'I bet that's what you wanted to happen when I messed up Operation Doom I. You wanted them to sentence me to death but instead I was banished!'_

"Do you have anything to say in your defense before the judging begins?" Tallest Red asked breaking through his thoughts.

"My Grace with all due respect my home was destroyed by those cadets! A home that's been in my family for generations! Not to mention that my brother, my own flesh and blood was still inside when they set it a flame!" Joseph tried his best not to shout.

Tallest Red on the other hand did not! "THIS TRAIL IS NOT ABOUT WHAT THE CADETS DID TO YOU IT IS ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!"

Joseph bowed his head "My action was out of anger of losing my home and my brother! I thought he was dead!" tears streamed down his face as he spoke.

"Well see about that!" Tallest Red hissed. "Let the judgement begin!"

Joseph looked up just in time to see the door to his right open.

' _One wrong thought and it would all be over!'_ He stiffened as a computer brain entered the room.

The Brain wasted no time and Joseph couldn't help but gulp as it stopped before him.

"Human Joseph Campbell you are by far the most well modeled human that any Irken has ever seen. But I know an act when I see one, nothing can be hidden from me!" The Brain spoke in a booming voice. "I shall search deep within your mind child, all of your thoughts and secrets shall be open before me. And if I sense even one treacherous thought about the night in question I will sentence you to live the rest of your days behind bars. Do you understand?"

"Yes I Understand" Joseph forced himself to only play thoughts about that night over and over again in his mind. He knew what would happen if the computer brain found out who he really was, or even worse; what he really was!

He knew all he had to do was truly believe he was human and that he was Innocent! He knew this would work because he had use this method once before a long, long time ago!

Joseph shivered as the Computer Brain wrapped its tentacles around his head and the next thing he saw was darkness!

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz somewhere in Zec...)**

She knew she shouldn't be thinking this but she couldn't help it…

Zec really was an amazing place!

Gaz looked at the city that was all around her in obvious awe. Buildings towered over her as she walked the clean streets of her new home. Irken vehicles sped by her as Tak lead her into the next store on the block.

Gaz was never a girl to love shopping, but she literally owned nothing but the very clothes on her back, clothes she had been wearing for an entire year!

' _So this is Zim's world?'_ She asked herself as she looked around the store. Irkens of all ages and sizes were shopping all around her. Some who were obviously cadets were looking at the school uniforms that were on display.

"You'll need a few of those." Tak said as she followed her gaze.

Gaz only nodded as they began to look for a uniform in her size.

"Listen I know you won't want to hear this, but if you want to get out of this city and back in your own home town you have to prove to the Tallest that you're committed to the cause." Tak said in a low whisper.

"How do I do that?" Gaz asked.

Tak pointed at a human girl with long black hair to their right. "Do you see the Irken insignia on her shoulder?" she asked.

Gaz nodded the girl had a small purple Irken insignia tattooed on her shoulder.

"All minions of all races bare an Irken insignia on their right shoulder." Tak explained.

"What about him?" Gaz asked Tak as she pointed to a picture of an Irken male standing tall with an Irken insignia tattooed into his chest. "What does his stand for?"

"That is a picture of an Irken soldier, you can tell because the insignia is place on the left side of the chest right on top of the squeedlyspooch." Tak explained. "Every Irken has an insignia tattooed on their skin somewhere and the location of said insignia tells everyone where they belong in the Irken social ladder."

"So where's yours?" Gaz asked curiously.

"I don't have one, Cadets do not receive their insignias until after the final exam." Tak explained.

"The final exam?" Gaz asked giving her a weird look.

Tak sighed. "After the Irkens are born their eminently thrown into training. Amons and Shews alike are thrown into a training room."

"Amons?" Gaz asked.

Tak looked around as if to see if they were being watched. "I shouldn't be telling you these things but I understand your curiosity." Tak sighed. "Our people are divided into two separate breeds. I am a Shew." She explained. "We are smaller, than the Amons."

"Is that the only difference?" Gaz asked.

"No the Amons are the pure breed of the Irkens, the Shews were an accident. Any ways after 11 years the Shews are thrown into a military academy while the Amons are mentored by one of the 12 most important members of our society. After 10 years in the academy the Shews are given a Final Exam. A computer brain attaches itself to the cadet and judges them deciding their worth. The Brain looks deep within them and examines them thoroughly. They analyze their weaknesses and their strengths, then base on their analyses the Cadet is place into the class of society that is best suited for their skills. That is when we finally receive our mark." Tak explained.

"What about these Amons?" Gaz asked.

"For the Amons everything is different" Tak sighed. "Many things about them and their training is left unknown. All I know is once they are chosen by one of the twelve they are trained to replace them. Once the Amon has replaced the said individual they receive their respective insignia."

"So either way an Irken gets marked?" Gaz asked.

"No not all Irkens are marked." Tak spoke gravely. "An Amon can step down and disown their worthy statues at any time. Once they do they only have one choice, to start their training all over again in the academy as a lowly Shew.-"

"But once they take the final exam all the Shews get marked right?" Gaz asked interrupting her "So either way everyone-"

"No" Tak growled "If a cadet takes the final exam, and there appears to be something wrong with them. Then they will be labeled defective. The computer will then disconnect them from their PAKs and erase them from existence."

"You mean just because someone's not perfect the computer erases them?!" Gaz was discussed and it showed. "Is that Tallest meant when they called Zim defective? That he wasn't perfect so he deserved to die?"

"No they had to be lying." Tak assured her.

"How do you know?" Gaz rasped finding it hard to breathe. "How do you know they were lying?"

"Because Zim couldn't have become a solider without taking the final exam. The Computer brain would not have labeled him as an Invader if something was wrong with him. If he was defective the computer Brain would have sensed it and he would have been deactivated." Tak assured her. "Trust me Gaz, Computer brains are never wrong. And since they are attached to your brain during the exam they can hear your every thought. Which means the brain cannot be fooled, if the cadet is defective the Brain will detect it."

"And you are sure nothing can get passed them?" Gaz asked still unsure.

Tak nodded "A Computer Brain cannot be fooled. It knows every secret you are hiding, and they show no mercy. If you are defective no matter how much you plead they will destroy you."

"So if that's true why?" Gaz asked "Why label him as defective?"

"Because the Tallest were desperate to get rid of him." Tak explained. "It's the only explanation."

Gaz nodded her agreement after all Tak was an Irken and if she said the Computers could not be fooled then she should know… Right?

Tak sighed "Anyways like I was saying if you really want to prove you're committed to this getting a minion insignia would be a good start."

Gaz knew she was right, but the idea of being mark as someone's property made her feel like she was nothing but garbage.

Tak seemed to read her mind "I know how it must make you feel, and the other humans at the school will hate you for it, but believe when I say it will all be worth it in the end."

Gaz forced a smile "Your right this is for the best. I will receive the minion insignia willingly."

"Good the Tallest will be pleased to hear this. Well go right after we are done here." Tak stated as the two continued to look through the school uniforms.

Gaz forced herself to swallow her doubts…

It wasn't easy but she knew Tak was right. If she wanted this plan to work then she had to let go of her pride. Otherwise she would never get out of this city, which meant she'd never see her brother or Zim ever again.

Her heart skipped the beat at the thought of Zim, the love of her life. _'Just hold on a little longer please!'_ She begged. _'I'll find you and once I do I will make them pay for what they did! I swear they won't get away with this…'_

' _Because I won't let them!'_

* * *

 **(Back with Rachel at the Hospital...)**

He felt like his skin was burning…

Josh coughed as the flames licked all around him. There was smoke everywhere making it hard to see. He closed his eyes as he ran through the house blinded by the smoke. His lungs where screaming for air, he needed to breathe; he needed to breathe now! He burst out the door and into the cool night air finally he was safe, finally he could breathe a sigh of relief; but no air would enter his lungs!

"Josh!" He heard someone scream his name, it sounded like Joseph. He felt himself fall to the ground. "Josh stay with me!"

He fought to speak to assure his brother that he was okay, but with the lack of air he found he couldn't speak. So instead he continued to fall deeper into darkness...

Josh jumped up in his hospital bed gasping for air.

"Josh it okay, you're okay!" Rachel exclaimed as she tried to calm him down.

Josh looked around the room franticly. Where was he?

"You in the hospital" Mark assured him as if he could read his mind.

"Everything's going to be okay, just breathe man!" James ordered.

Josh forced himself to obey. "How?-" he tried to speak but his throat felt like sand paper.

"The Irken police brought you to a hospital in Zec. Principal Razi brought us here to see you because we're the closes thing to family."

That got Josh's attention his eyes widen "Where" he rasped. "Where…is…"

His friends bowed their heads unable to bare the look of dread in his eyes.

"Where…is…he!" Josh forced himself to ask again.

"Josh your brother is in court for assaulting the cadets that burned down your home." Rachel said through tears.

"But…they…" Josh tried to defend his brother but his throat couldn't manage it. "He…was…only"

"We know but it doesn't matter he still assaulted them" Mark said the obvious.

"But…if…they…find out…about" Josh went into a coughing fit, but they was no need to finish for they already knew what he was going to say.

"That's what has us so worried" James sighed "Josh it's been two days since he was taken away and we haven't heard anything."

"Do…you…think…they…know?" Josh rasped through coughs.

"No we can only hope for the best!" Rachel said wiping away her tears.

Josh couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his back. _'If Zim was found-'_ he shook his head as an even scarier thought accrued to him. _'If I'm found out!'_

Dib couldn't stop the fear from creping in. If either of them were found out then it would all be over! Everything they had worked for would be all for nothing!

"It's going to be okay, he'll pull through he has to." Rachel assured him.

Dib wanted to believe her but he could see her doubts as if they were big neon lights shining brightly and he couldn't blame her. Things were defiantly not looking good for the resistance…

No they weren't looking good at all!

* * *

 **Welcome to Zec (Part2) END**


	4. Part 3

**Episode 12: Welcome to Zec (Part 3) **

Joseph's eyes tried to adjust to the darkness as he looked around the room. Only to find that he was no longer in the court room, but trapped in the middle of a dark void.

"Human Joseph Campbell!"

Joseph flinched in spite of himself as the Computer Brain suddenly materialized before him.

"You know why you are here..." the Computer Brain continued. "Assaulting not one but two cadets! Do you deny this?!"

"They burn my home to the ground and nearly killed my brother in the process-" Joseph screamed. _'Just play the victim'_ he told himself. _'Play the victim and the Brain will see things in your favor.'_

"You act so innocent but you brought this upon yourself." The Computer brain boomed as images of Joseph's memories flashed all around them. "If you had just left things well enough alone then you wouldn't be in this situation." The Computer Brain spoke as the Image Joseph carried Cadet Scamooch to safety.

"And leave him there to die?" Joseph knew what the brain was trying to do. It was trying to make him doubt his actions, to blame himself for what happened to his brother.

It wasn't going to work!

"If I had walked away he would have died!" He shouted.

"Why Do you care!" The Computer Brain yelled. "He is an Irken, you are a human why care?"

"He was going to die, human or not no one deserves to die!"

"The Irken Race took away your home, your rights as a living being, they have enslaved your race, and yet you say they do not deserve to die!"

Those words tasted sour in his mouth, why? Because he no longer felt this way that's why! His people had cut in to him too deeply, and too any times for him to just brush it off.

No, not this time!

Joseph watched as Images of everything he ever lost to the Great War flashed before him.

His parents!

His home!

His favorite sports!

His neighbors!

All the privileges and rights and people that were no longer apart of his life and all because of them!

Zim force the pain to show in his eyes as he tried his best to stay in the Joseph mind steam. He knew that if he truly believed he was a human boy named Joseph Campbell then the Computer Brain would not detect any deception. But if he started feeling guilty for all the things his people had done to the human race or himself, his focuses would be broken. And if that happened then it would no longer be the image of Joseph standing before the Computer Brain.

No Joseph would dematerialize showing the Computer his true self…

An undesirable Irken wanted for treason!

The Computer Brain would not hesitate to kill him on the spot!

"It's not my place to judge whether someone deserves to live or die. I saved him because he was the victim of the situation and it was the right thing to do!" Joseph yelled!

"You are hiding something!" The Computer Brain floated closer as more memories flashed by.

"NO I am not!" Joseph yelled. "You just don't want to admit that one of your precious Irken masters did something wrong!" he screamed the last word loudly. "Murder is wrong! Killing someone to gain their social statues is sickening! You call yourselves superior, but in reality you're worse than we are!"

"How dare you!" The Computer Brain boomed. "You dare disgrace the Irken Race?!"

"I disgrace the Irken Race!" Joseph screamed. "It is you who has disgraced it. You Irkens have disgraced your own race! Killing your own for something as self-serving as power! You have disgrace yourselves! All I am doing is speaking the truth! I am not in the wrong, I am the victim of the situation. I saved a life and you treat me as if I took it!" he step forward as he continued to speak.

The Computer Brain drifted back, as if unsure of itself and rightfully so, any other human it had gone up against would have already caved by now; guilty or otherwise!

But Zim knew better he had figured out the truth about these test a long time ago. And the truth was rather simple.

This was his mind, his brain and no computer brain could really tell him if he was right or wrong. Oh sure they could give you the facts, but it didn't change the most obvious fact. And that was the fact that this was your mind which meant this was a playing field with your rules! And if you said you could fly the only way the Computer Brain could prove you wrong is if you really believed you couldn't!

It was a major flaw in the systems design that much was true, but it was this very flaw that was keeping him alive at this very moment. And it was the only reason why he was still alive today.

"I Know what I did was against the law" Joseph continued to yell. "Yes I punched a Cadet, but that cadet destroyed my home, turning everything I own into ashes and nearly killed my brother! I was angry for my losses and in a fit of rage I lashed out. You cannot tell me that an Irken would not do the same thing!"

The Computer Brain had grown quiet and Joseph knew why. It was searching his mind for something to use against him, and it found what it was looking for.

Suddenly images of all the horrible things Cadet Scamooch had ever done to him and his brother. "Cadet Scamooch isn't innocent he has hurt your brother more than once." The Brain reminded him.

Joseph swallowed down his anger as he watched an image of his brother soggy and wet after receiving a swirly from the cadet in question. He remembered how angry he had felt that day and how angry he was when he saw his house in flames. His brother could be dying right now and it was all their fault!

"NO" Zim yelled he saw the trap forming. He forced himself to push his hatred for his race aside…

It wasn't easy!

Since the night of the fire he had been having mixed emotions about his race. He hatted what they had become, but he knew that once the Tallest were over thrown they would need new leaders and according to Tak there were no Worthy Smeets left.

Which meant Zim was the only one who was qualified to lead his race out of the darkness they had crawled their way into. But if he did that he'd be forced to leave Earth with his race and turn his back on Gaz and their love forever!

For the past two days these thoughts had raged war against each other in his mind as he paced his cell. And keeping this war hidden from the Computer Brain was beginning to become a challenge!

"No!" He screamed again "It is not my place to judge his actions!" He tried to appear unmoved as he buried his conflicting thoughts deep within the farther regions of his mind. But the Brain could sense something was a mist. It moved forward confident in its position once more.

"Admit it you think he's a monster, you think all of the Irken race are monsters, a disease that has infested this planet and everything on it!"

Of course the Computer Brain was right after all he had said those very words.

 _"You know nothing about pain and hurt and suffering I lost everything to your kind"_ Joseph watched as the computer played the words back for him to hear.

 _"Josh was all I had left and. your kind took him away from me!"_

 _"They were right about you! Your all monsters I hate you I hate you all!"_

"No I was angry for what they did to me!" Joseph shouted. "I didn't mean anything I said!"

"You say cadet Scamooch was the victim of the situation, yet you assaulted him as well." The computer brain's voice boomed around him.

"I was angry, hurt confused, I shouldn't have taken it out on him I know that now!"

"So you admit you are guilty and you deserve to be punished for said crimes." The Computer Brain was screaming now but Joseph refused to give in.

"Go ahead and convict me, but you cannot say that my actions were no justified: any being, Human, Irken or otherwise would have done the same thing! So go ahead and say I'm guilty, go ahead and prove to me just how corrupted your race is!"

"Enough!" The Computer Brain screamed "You want to prove your innocence then answer this final question. And if I get the slightest since you are lying I will find you guilty!" it warned.

Joseph took a deep breathe trying to calm down. He was losing his temper and if he wasn't careful he could slip!

"Here is my question," The Computer Brain spoke more softly. "Why Give an Irken the same respect that your fellow humans deserve. Why show mercy when we have shone you none? Why treat him as an equal when he treats you like garbage?"

"Because I believe all beings deserve respect. How can you demand respect but not give it!" Joseph answered. "And how can I ask for mercy and not return the favor to another? It works both ways, no being is above another! Human, Irken, or whatever! Every living thing lives for a reason, they all have their place in the universe. And to say that one is above the other it to say that one has more reason to exist then the other. And that is wrong!" Joseph took a deep breathe before continuing.

"It is not my place to judge any of Cadet Scamooch's actions or the other cadets for that matter. I can only rightfully judge my own. And I know that what I did was react in a way that any being would react in that situation."

"I have made my decision!" The Computer Brain spoke as the darkness and the memories vanished.

Joseph blinked and found himself sitting in front of the court room.

The Computer Brain had unattached itself from him and was now turning to address the court. "I have found the crimes of the Human Joseph Campbell justified!"

The Audience and the Top 12 gasped.

"I hear by pardon all charges against him and motion for his immediate release." The Computer Brain continued.

"immediate release!" Tallest Purple exclaimed. "What for!"

"My Tallest if I may!" The guard who had lead Joseph into the room spoke up. "The boy's brother is still in the hospital he has yet to see him."

"Please My Grace I will do anything to pay for my actions but I need to see him!" Joseph was practically begging and rightfully so he need to know that Josh was okay.

Tallest Red stood nodding "Very well, the Brain has found the human's actions Justified!" He spoke loudly for all to hear. "Because of this he cannot be imprisoned, but the human must still be taught a lesson for his actions. For if he does not learn he is bound to repeat them. Human Joseph you are here by sentenced to one month of Community service! You will contribute to the reconstruction of the main bridge with the rest of the humans that are serving time!"

"But My grace with all due respect I have two jobs and school-" Joseph tried to reason with him.

Big mistake!

"The law is the law!" Tallest Purple screamed. "Do you think you are above the law?!"

"No My Grace." Joseph bowed his head.

"Then until this sentence is over your only job will be working on that bridge." Tallest Red continued with the sentencing. "You will receive enough rations to get you and your brother by for the month. You may still attend school and we will provide you a new place of residence, but until the sentence is lifted you will be watched like a hawk. And if we suspect any kind of treachery you will be thrown behind bars for the rest of your days. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my Grace..." Joseph answered humbly.

"Then you are free to go!" Tallest Purple cut in. "We will give you time to settle into your new home and to be with your brother in his time of need, but once he is better your sentence will begin."

"Thank you my Grace..." Joseph bowed respectively. "You will not regret this decision."

"See that we don't!" Tallest Red warned. Then he turned to the guard. "Guard escort him to the hospital so he may see his sibling."

"Yes my Tallest!" The guard gestured for Joseph to follow him and he did so without hesitation.

The Tallest watched him go both of them were obviously deep in thought. They couldn't quiet place it, but they were both thinking the same thing! And that was that something about this human was very familiar to them. Something about him raised a red flag but they couldn't place their finger on it.

And they weren't the only ones that thought so…

General Kazar's eyes narrowed as he watched the boy walk out of the court room and out of sight. Yes something about the boy was defiantly familiar to him and the fact that the Computer Brain could find no fault in him was peculiar to say the least.

'I have a feeling this is not the last time we will see each other young Joseph.' he whispered.

Yes, somehow he knew that someday soon this boy would resurface, but how or why still remained to be seen!

* * *

 **(At the hospital moments later...)**

"Mr. Campbell you have a visitor!" A nurse spoke as she entered the room.

Josh's world stopped turning as Joseph walked into the room.

Joseph wasted no time as he ran up to his brother's bedside and wrapped his arms around him. "You're okay!" He breathed an obvious sigh of relief.

"Joey You're out!" James exclaimed.

"You have to tell us everything!" Rachel explained.

"Yeah so start spilling!" Mark said obviously far less happy to see him.

Joseph smiled as he realized he actually missed his bias feelings towards him. In fact he was surprised to realize that he had missed all of them!

' _Have I really grown so attached to these humans that I miss them when they're not around?'_

"Well Spill!" Rachel exclaimed.

Joseph laughed and then told them everything.

"So you got Community service that doesn't sound so bad" Rachel said once he was finished. "Not to mention their providing you with a new home."

"I wouldn't look forward to that." Mark said rather coldly. "It will probly be some rundown apartment."

"At least it's something?" James said trying to keep Joseph's and Josh's spirts high; it seemed to work.

"So we're okay?" Josh rasped his voice was barley a whisper.

"We're going to be just fine I promise!" Joseph answered as he hugged his brother once more. "But I'm going to be watched like a hawk for at least a month." He whispered for only Josh, and his friends to hear. "So I'm going to have to stay away from the dome and everything for a while."

The others nodded their agreement, after all they had already had too many close calls this week alone to last a life time.

"Yeah I think that its best that we all wait until the heat on you dies down." Rachel advised. "I mean they're not just looking at you, they're looking at the people around you too!"

Everyone nodded their agreement, they'd all wait until the heat died down a little. Unfortunately for them however their situation was only bound to get hotter.

Much hotter indeed...

* * *

 **Welcome to Zec (Part 3) END**


	5. Next on Invader Zim

**Author's Notes:**

 **Oh no it would appear more than one member of the top twelve has their sights set on Joseph! Will they find out his secrets and reveal the truth? And what will Zim do about the War that is raging inside of him? Will he continue to disown his race or will he chose to forgive them and lead them out of the darkness, thus turning his back on Gaz and their love forever?**

 **Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**

 **Shout-out(s):** Again I give this shout out to my awesome fans!

As always I thank you for reading and please review. The next episode…

 **Season 1-** **Episode13:** **Universal War? Will be up on New Year's day!**

 **Episode Summary:**

Word of Zim's true heritage has ignited a spark of rebellion among the enslaved planets of the Irken Empire, but will their dreams be crushed once they have learned he has given up on his race?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Yours Truly RoxieDivine**


End file.
